


Fireworks

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pie, beginning relationship, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be worse, he kept telling himself. But that didn't change the fact that he was restless. Nor did it change the constant feeling that he was missing something. It was New Year's Eve, and Dean was lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

            He wasn't complaining about the quiet period, exactly, but he was definitely getting restless. They'd been in the same town for a week now, because with absolutely no leads they'd had nowhere to go. It could be worse, he kept telling himself-the town was big enough that they didn't draw any attention to themselves, and there was a diner with great burgers. But that didn't change the fact that he was restless. Nor did it change the constant feeling that he was missing something. And to top it all off it was New Years and Sam - Sam, of all people - had met some chick earlier in the day and was definitely getting laid tonight while he appeared to have a date with several beers and the TV.

            "Damn it," Dean muttered, kicking at a chair leg absently as he paced the small hotel room. He turned around to continue his path and found himself suddenly face-to-face with Castiel.

            "Gah! Cas! Don't do that to me, man." Dean said, stepping back a half pace from the angel.

            "I apologise," Castiel replied. "You seemed agitated, Dean. I came to help."

Dean grinned. Cas was just so damn _cute_ sometimes.

 _Oh hell no_. He did not just think that. He shook his head slightly to clear the thought before he answered his friend.

            "Thanks Cas, there's not really anything to do though, which is kind of the problem. Just a little restless. Makes me frustrated."

            "Dean. Is it not New Year's Eve? Why are you not celebrating? There has been no demonic activity recently."

            "Well, Cas, it's New Year's, sure. Only Sammy's got a date and I've got nowhere to go in this town, so here I am." Dean chuckled. "Unless you're offering to be my date," he said, a teasing note to his voice.  Castiel's face took on a confused expression for a minute before settling into a half smile.

            "Dean. I want to see fireworks. I understand that they are traditionally set off to mark the incoming new year. And I want you to celebrate. May I spend the evening with you?"

Dean had to work to keep his jaw from dropping. He gave a slight cough to clear his throat before answering and tried to keep his voice steady.

            "Uh. Yeah, Cas, sure. I mean, I guess they'll be setting fireworks off here. We'll find a place to watch them from." he glanced at the clock. "It's only seven though, they won't be going off until midnight. You wanna, uh, I dunno, go wander around or somethin' first? See if we can find out where the best place to watch them is?" One of Castiel's rare smiles was suddenly aimed directly at Dean, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling widely in response.

            "Yes, Dean. I would like that."

            Dean walked over to the chair that he'd earlier tossed his jacket haphazardly over and picked it up, stuffing his arms into the sleeves. As he pulled it up around his shoulders, he suddenly realised that the empty feeling in his chest was rapidly disappearing.

            They'd been wandering around for a few hours and after a (necessary, Dean insisted) stop for beer and pie and a few brief conversations with locals to find out the best fireworks-watching spot, Dean and Castiel found themselves in a large open field in the largest park in town. It was surprisingly empty. They'd been directed here by a cheerful teenage girl who had shot them a knowing smirk before telling them that the park was the place to watch fireworks but that this particular field was usually reasonably unoccupied. Dean pulled out his phone to check the time.

            "Hey, Cas. It's eleven already. What do you say we sit down and eat this pie before the show starts?"

            Castiel nodded. "I would enjoy that." he replied. He glanced down and after only a moment's hesitation, removed his trenchcoat and spread it across the grass.

            "Cas, what're you…." Dean asked, his voice trailing off.

            "The ground is damp. I see no reason to get our pants wet."

            Dean grinned. "Cas, you're…awesome."  The smile he received as a response caused his stomach to flip unexpectedly. The two men sat down on opposite ends of the coat, the six-pack and pie sitting between them. Dean pulled out his pocketknife and started cutting into the pie before starting to laugh.

            "I don't understand, Dean. Why are you laughing?"

            "Well, Cas, this could get a little messy…I didn't think to ask the diner for any paper plates. I hope you're ready to eat with your hands." Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable. "Aw, Cas, don't worry. It'll be fine. Nothing wrong with a little mess." Slipping his knife underneath the first cut slice of pie, he looked up. "Hands out, buddy."

            Castiel carefully held his palms out, hands pressed together. Dean grinned at the child-like expression of wonder on his face as Dean dropped the slightly gooey mess onto his hands.

            "I did grab napkins, don't worry, Cas. _Bon appetit._ " he said with a grin. Castiel smiled at him uncertainly before bending forward to take a cautious bite of the pie.

            "It's good, right?" Dean asked, quickly scooping up his own slice and taking a large bite.

            "Very good," Castiel nodded in agreement.

            They finished their slices of pie quickly, wiping the mess from their fingers as best as they could with the napkins Dean had taken from the diner. Dean closed the box and set it back in the plastic bag the helpful diner waitress had offered them as they were leaving. Putting it to the side of the jacket, Dean checked the time again.

            "Hey, they'll start in two minutes," Dean said. "It's 11:58." Castiel looked up towards the sky hopefully. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the look of enthusiasm on the angel's face, but the smile faded from his own face when he saw Castiel shiver slightly.

 _Fuck it._ He thought to himself. "Cas," he said aloud. Castiel turned his gaze back down to Dean.

            "Yes, Dean?" he asked.

            "You're cold. Come here." Castiel cocked his head slightly, a confused look on his face. Dean grinned. "Turn around," he said. Castiel turned and Dean leaned forward and placed his hands on the other man's sides, tugging him backwards gently, settling him between his legs and wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist. Cas settled back more quickly than Dean had expected-seeing as how Dean had no idea what he was doing-and just as he did, Dean's phone beeped loudly, indicating the arrival of the new year. The beep was quickly drowned out by the booming of fireworks overhead. Dean rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder and grinned.

            "Happy New Year, Cas," he whispered, his mouth close to Cas' ear. Castiel tipped his head back, resting it on Dean's shoulder as he gazed at the fireworks show overhead.

            "Happy New Year, Dean. Thank you."

            Dean laughed. "Cas, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be." His head tipped back as well and he smiled. After a minute he turned his head, unable to stop smiling at the look of pure wonder on the other man`s face. Without thinking, he tilted his head towards Castiel and pressed a kiss to his cheek. In the light from the fireworks show above, Dean could see Castiel's cheeks redden slightly and felt him settle himself back closer to Dean.

            "Happy New Year, Cas," he said, unable to stop the repetition sliding from his lips and unable to think of anything else to say as his arms tightened naturally around Castiel's waist. He returned his gaze to the sky.

            And for the first time in as long as he could remember, Dean Winchester felt whole.  


End file.
